Untitled for now, review for title ideas
by CreativeImagination
Summary: In a nut shell. There's a party, Karen's tossing guys in Sarah's room. Sarah is trying to deal with Jareth THREE years after her first adventure... and I'm thinkin' she's gonna crack.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter One**

"**Oh come on Sarah," May said "it'll be fun!"**

**"May," I said, feeling a little uneasy about the whole masked party idea "I don't know, if you leave it open for anyone to come, what if someone crashes it?"**

**"Then it'll be even more fun!" May said excitedly "come on, it's Halloween, we're supposed to dress up and do things we shouldn't do!"**

**"I don't know," I said quietly.**

**"Look," she said "we got three weeks. And I already have a great costume for you. The guy at the costume shop said that if I was buying _my_ costume, that my friend that I kept talking about needed one too."**

**"You were talking about me with the costume shop guy?" I asked, a little weirded out. **

**"Oh geez Sarah," May sighed "you NEED a boyfriend. You haven't had one since you were fifteen." I knew it was true, but I have a very good reason not to have a boyfriend. I mean, I'd like one but, every time I did get one, they lasted a grand total of three days. By then, I was already comparing them to Jareth. **

**"Alright," I said finally "I'll go. Are you happy now?"**

**"Yes," she said and led me to her closet and pulled out the almost prom looking dress. White with silver glitter, it resembled the dress I had worn in the ballroom to a T. "He gave it to me for free," she beamed "isn't that great?" **

**"Yeah," I said, not knowing what I was agreeing to because I was too hypnotized by the dress. "May," I said coming out of my trance "what did the guy look like?"**

**"He sure was an interesting character," she giggled twirling the dress around "I swear, his pants were the tightest things I have EVER seen. I mean-"I blocked her out right then, I couldn't breathe, couldn't think, let alone listen to May describe what I already knew so well. **

**"I can't go," I said and she sighed.**

**"What are you so afraid of?" she asked teasingly "scared the goblins are gonna get ya?!" She kept 'ooing' and laughing 'gonna get ya' while wiggling her fingers. I had to laugh too, she was a complete moron when she got this way. **

**"Alright," I said and then laughed "but you have to protect me from the goblins."**

**"Oh I will," she said pulling her old plastic sword out of her closet and putting one foot up on her bed, as if she had conquered it, waving the sword wildly though the air "I shall fight them all, to the death!' **

**I had to try very hard not to start laughing hysterically, her persistent behavior, and just her over all odd manor reminded me very much of Sir Didymus. **

**"May your acting like a child," I said sitting on her bed, looking at her with curiosity.**

**"Oh well," she said sticking the plastic weapon through her belt "doesn't matter how old you get, you can still act younger from time to time. I mean look at you," she said giving an odd expression, unable to describe "you stopped being a kid at fifteen. Where's the fun in that?"**

**"Well," I said thinking about it "I guess I needed to mature." **

**"But at fifteen?" she asked "I mean really Sarah. Your eighteen now and we'll be going to collage next year."**

**"I'm glad we're taking a year off," I said and she smiled.**

**"Yeah," she laughed "it'll be fun. We're gonna travel and see the world. But first," she said pulling the sword back out "we must have a sleepover!" **

**"Sleepover?" I asked raising an eyebrow "aren't we a little old for that?"**

**"That's what it's for," she laughed "you're going to have some fun. Like the old days, remember?" **

**"Old days we were weirdoes," I pointed out and she laughed.**

**"Exactly," she giggled curling up on her bed "all the fun pretend games we played, the drawing, poems, stories, you remember don't you?" **

**"Yeah I remember," I said "how could I forget?" **

**"And the Labyrinth," she whispered "remember that?"**

**"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered," I started and she smiled.**

**"Yeah," she said "that was SO much fun. Playing dress up and pretending we were princesses. And the Goblin King falling in love with us." She had a fit of giggles because, we had always put LOTS of details when we played the Labyrinth. **

**"I remember," I said shyly "maybe I will stay over tonight, I'm sure our stories have improved, don't you think?" May laughed out loud at the idea of our stories at THIS age. I walked out of May's apartment, to go home and get my stuff. **

**Reaching home, I kicked a pinecone that had found its way down the tree and in my path. Catching my shoe it flew directly up, hitting a low branch. I heard a screech and saw as an owl plummeted down, flapping like mad trying to start flying before it hit the ground, with no success. I went over to it, looking at it seeing if it was injured. **

**Finding neither blood, nor anything broken I backed up a little when it started moving. The owl was very large, which surprised me since I hadn't seen many birds that big before. But I figured that since it was a bird of prey, that maybe it was supposed to be that way. **

**It was mostly white, with a brownish-yellow color on top of its wings and head, like a cloak. Its face looked as if I was pushed in, which I though odd as well. Its talons were long and sharp, clicking across the ground like high heels. This all seemed very familiar, and I couldn't put my finger on it, until I looked at its eyes. **

**One was brown, while the other an icy blue. I shook my head, thinking that maybe I was seeing things, but they were still there.**

**"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked, feeling a little silly talking to an owl. In a moments time the owl transformed into my worst enemy. **

**"Well I _was_ sleeping," Jareth mumbled rubbing his head still sprawled out on the ground "until you so rudely awoke me." **

**"And why are you sleeping Aboveground?" I asked "in MY tree?" **

**"Because that's what owls do?" he asked and tilted his head, confused. "Why do you ask?"**

**"Because that would be called stalking," I said looking around for my key, which I had dropped on the lawn when the owl had hit ground. **

**"Owls sleeping in trees is called stalking?" he asked, smirking. **

**"No," I said getting fed up with both Jareth and my missing key "YOU sleeping in my tree is called stalking."**

**"If you must know," he added standing up "I was sleeping here because it is the safest place I know Aboveground. And it seems that goblins can't grasp the concept of sleeping." **

**"Is that supposed to make me less angry?" I asked and he gave an annoyed look.**

**"I guess saying yes wouldn't do much good now would it?" he asked and gave a smirk. He held up my house key and handed it to me.**

**"Thank you," I mumbled and he smiled.**

**"By the way," he called as I walked for the door "by any chance are you going to a party?"**

**"Go away Jareth," I said unlocking my door and quickly shutting it behind me. No one was home, and I figured Jareth had gone also. I opened my door and tossed my purse on my bed. I opened the closet, looking for something to sleep in.**

**"That wasn't very nice you know," he said and I turned around. Jareth was sitting on my bed, looking very much amused. **

**"What do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth. **

**"I asked you a question," he said "I expect you to answer."**

**"Why do you expect me to answer?" I mumbled looking back in my closet "you already know I am. That's why you gave May the dress."**

**"And you weren't even going to thank me for that," he pouted. **

**"Alright thank you," I mumbled "will you leave now?" **

**"In a moment," he said standing up "but I have to get a truthful answer from you first." I groaned and stood up, facing him. He held back a smirk, though you could see it teetering on the sides of his lips. **

**"Alright," I said "but then you have to leave."**

**"Of course," he said, giving a grin "what are you doing tonight?"**

**"What kind of stupid question is that?" I asked.**

**"Just answer it," he grumbled.**

**"Going to May's," I said.**

**"And what do you plan on doing?" he asked.**

**"Ah but see," I said pointing out "you said one question, and then you'd leave."**

**"Alright," he mumbled and disappeared and then reappeared. "Now," he said again "what do you plan on doing?"**

**"You said you'd leave!" I shouted and he chuckled.**

**"But you never said I couldn't leave and come back," he teased and I sighed.**

**"We're going to go through all our old junk," I said "talk about all the stuff we did when we were younger."**

**"And what about us?" he asked "ever plan on telling someone about us?"**

**"I don't think I could do that without causing people to think I was insane," I admitted and he smiled. **

**"Well," he said yawning "if she truly is your friend, you can show her Hoggle and you little friends. She'll see them."**

**"And your telling me this why?" I asked.**

**"It's not good to keep feelings and experiences bottled up Sarah," he said quietly "I assume you need someone to talk about these things with. And since your little friends already know of your adventure, I don't think they'd be too interested in hearing it again. And of course you won't converse with _me_ about it. So I will allow this May friend of your to learn of us."**

**"Why the concern?" I asked and he smiled.**

**"Sarah," he laughed quietly "whether you like it or not, I care for you and your feelings. You may not be ready to face me again just yet, but, I'm sure this little experience won't harm you in anyway. Though, I wasn't planning it until you woke me."**

**I couldn't say anything. What could I say? I mean, he had just told me he cared about me after the whole thing I went through in the Labyrinth. After beating him! After, after the ballroom. I was speechless. **

**"I'll see you around Sarah," he said kindly kissing my hand. "And watch what you kick near that tree again, I might be sleeping." With that, he disappeared and my mouth dropped wide open. I sat down on my bed and put my hands over my face. **

**"Oh no," I mumbled "hasn't harmed me at all, not in anyway." With that I sighed and tossed a t-shirt and shorts in my bag. Then I headed for the attic. I opened the box marked 'junk' and carefully dumped its contents all over the dusty floor. First thing I spotted was the book. The reddish binding had turned a dingy orange and the pages had tinted yellow. I tossed it into the bag, along with my old costumes and my journal I had kept everyday after the Labyrinth up until I had turned seventeen. I found Lancelot and stuffed him in the bag too. **

**I went back outside, about the lock the door when I spotted the owl in the tree again. I set my things next to the door and rushed back into the house. At first I was going to put in birdseed, but then remembered that this was an owl and they didn't eat birdseed. So I put some of my dad's brisket in the bowl and heated it up. I rushed back outside and locked the front door. **

**I flung my bag over my shoulder and set the bowl next to the tree. The owl came down, out of curiosity and looked into the bowl. It took a piece out and snapped it up, like that last thing on earth. It looked up at me and tilted its head. **

**"That," I said "if for finding my key. So don't go getting a big head." Without looking back I walked down the sidewalk and took a left on the corner. Heading for May's house I felt good about myself for the first time since the whole Labyrinth experience. I could tell May and Jareth had said she would believe me once she saw Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus. I smiled. So maybe the food hadn't _just_ been for finding my key, but he didn't have to know that.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Finishing whatever it was that was in the bowl I flew back up to the tree. I watched a Sarah happily walked down the street, turning the corner. If I could, I would have smiled to myself. I knew she would be happy now that she had someone to tell. She had kept all those feelings bottled up, for such a long time. **

**But that wasn't the only reason I had done it. I wanted to hear what she had to say about us. I mean sure, I could get a basic report from Hoggle. But I rather hear what she had to say after her friends had left and her and this May girl started talking about inner most feelings. **

**I pondered for a moment. What even gave me the idea that she'd even bring me up? What if she wanted to forget all about me? That heartbroken feeling returned at the thought of it. I felt the anger well up again but it subsided to what I saw next. Sarah was happily humming to herself and turning in circles here and there on the sidewalk. I flew closer, far enough so she would see me, but I could still see her. She held the book close to her chest, flipping through it from time to time. I got within hearing range and she stopped, dead in her tracks. **

**"Give me the child," she said out loud and I cringed. I couldn't bare to here the words, but she flipped a few pages ahead. "No one can blame you," she said "for walking away. Too much rejection. No love injection. Life can be easy. Its not always swell." She paused and closed the book. "Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl. Cause it hurts like hell." **

**My song! How the hell did I end up in that damn book? I didn't put it there. I'm sure Sarah figured as much. I let out a long hoot and started back for the tree.**

****

**I looked around, wildly. The owl had been close enough for her to hear it let out one last hoot. And what was with the book? There were NO songs in that damn book! Or at least, there used to be no songs in the damn book. What had Jareth done to it?**

**I shook my head and kept walking. I had to get back to May's before the sun went down. I didn't feel like getting mugged or hit by a car or at the very least hit on by homeless men. I picked up the pace, but somehow, it got dark very quickly. The wind picked up and I shivered. My teeth begun chattering and I rubbed my hands together. Not paying any attention to the sidewalk, I tripped and fell to the ground. There in front of me was a jacket. I looked around, not a soul was there. It looked like it would fit perfectly too. But I figured that it must belong to someone and I left it. So I got up and inspected myself for scratches. Nothing. So I kept walking.**

**A few yards later there it was again. I raised an eyebrow at it. Wasn't it back at the right turn? I shook my head in confusion and kept walking. Then again, there it was but this time it was folded nicely in the middle of the sidewalk. **

**"Alright," I said picking it up "fine I'll wear the damn jacket." I started walking again when I heard a light hoot. "Thank you," I mumbled and walked across the street. What exactly did he think he was doing? Was he trying to be chivalrous? Saving the poor helpless woman from the cold?**

**Why was I acting so bitter? I stopped dead in my tracks when I thought this. I was, wasn't I? Three years had passed since my adventure, and I still wanted to blame him for every problem in my life. **

**Every time I got broken up with, it was Jareth's fault. Every time Karen yelled at me, it was Jareth's fault. Even with something as small as a paper cut, I would secretly blame him. And I hadn't even asked myself why. Why did I blame him for everything that went wrong? I had even blamed him for the cold wind a few moments ago, until he sent the jacket.**

**This brought up another idea. Perhaps, had it been Jareth who had always fixed things for me? When I got a paper cut, somehow I found that I had a band-aid in my backpack. Or when Karen yelled at me for not having a better job, someone would call saying that they'd like to interview me. And when I got broken up with, well, there was a few questions I had on that. **

**First of all, every time I got broken up with it rained. No matter what, it would rain. Secondly, the rest of the day went wonderful. I'd end up finding money, or I'd find my favorite song playing on the radio, or once (oddly enough) I found a rose on my bed. Had it been Jareth? Or just good luck. Alright it HAD to be Jareth, I mean, how ironic is it that it ALWAYS rains? That I find my favorite things stashed around my room or when I went to school in my backpack or locker. That Karen became amazingly kind and Toby wouldn't cry no matter what you did. **

**I reached May's apartment, but kept going since I was so deep in thought. An owl hooted and I looked around, realizing that I had gone half a mile farther than I needed to be. I shook my head out of my embarrassment and trying to get myself from thinking more. I stopped and rang the doorbell. I heard May scream and I dropped my stuff and rushed in.**

**There was Ludo standing shyly in front of May. Hoggle was sitting on the counter and Sir. Didymus was dashing around the house after Ambrosious. **

**"Sarah!" May screamed at the top of her lungs "help me!" She dashed for the door which not to my surprise closed and locked before she reached it. **

**"May," I said holding her shoulders "calm down ok?"**

**"How can I?" she asked "there are monsters in my apartment!" **

**"Remember the Labyrinth?" I asked and she looked at me confused.**

**"Sarah this isn't the time for telling stories," she yelled franticly.**

**"You know once you find out what's going on," I mumbled "you're going to feel really silly for acting this way." **

**"You know what's going on?" she asked, practically in tears. **

**"May," I said quietly "I know them."**

**"WHAT?!" she screamed and I took her by the hand.**

**"Guys," I said poking my head through the door into the living room where my three friends were standing "can you hold on one second while I explain all this to my friend?" They all looked at each other and then back to me and nodded. I took May into her room and set her on the bed. "Remember the Labyrinth?" I asked again and she threw her arms up dramatically.**

**"I already told you," she yelled "this is NO time for stories! What are those things!?" **

**"Those _things_, as you so rudely call them, are my friends," I said trying to keep her calm. **

**"Huh?" she asked, now having tears drip down her face.**

**"May," I said wiping her tears away "when I was fifteen, I wished Toby away."**

**"You did what?!" she asked.**

**"I wished him away to the Goblin King," I said calmly "and he made me solve the Labyrinth in thirteen hours, or I'd never get Toby back." And so I explained, and amazingly enough it only took me an hour to tell the whole damn story. **

**I told her about Hoggle and the Bog of Eternal Stench. Ludo being attacked by the goblins. Sir. Didymus and Ludo being 'brothers'. The fires, that insisted I take my head off. The biting fairies. When I got to the part about the hands, I told her to NEVER EVER choose down when you can go up. **

**I told her about the worm and the all the doors that could talk. The oubliette and the old man with the bird hat. And yes, I even told her about the peach and the ballroom. **

**"Do you expect me to believe all that?" she asked.**

**"Well its all right there in front of you," I said "I'd think you'd be crazy if you didn't." **

**"And the Goblin King?" she asked "is he out there too?"**

**"Not to my knowledge," I mumbled "but then with him you never know." **

**"So," she asked and then paused "why are they in my apartment?" **

**"Because I needed to tell SOMEONE about it all," I admitted, hoping to God that Jareth wasn't listening "I was going to go insane if I didn't tell someone soon." **

**"And you picked me?" she asked looking a little confused. Then it turned into the world's biggest smile and she hugged me. "I'm so glad you trust me SO much Sarah," she gushed "I can't believe you took so long though." **

**"Well you _were_ going to call the FBI a good hour ago," I mumbled and she laughed.**

**"Well can I meet them?" she asked and I nodded. With that she slowly crept out of the room and sat on the couch. **

**"Little lady," Hoggle called and rushed up to me. I have him one of the biggest hugs I think I've ever given in my life. "We're sorry Sarah if we scared the other lady, but Jareth told us to come."**

**"Sarah?" Ludo bellowed and I hugged him too. **

**"My lady!" Didymus called but Ambrosious ended up running right for May. I walked into the living room, and Hoggle and Ludo followed. **

**"Alright," I said "this is my friend May. May this is Hoggle." Hoggle blushed and shook her hand. "This is Ludo." **

**"May friend?" Ludo asked and May laughed.**

**"Yes Ludo, I'm your friend," she chuckled.**

**"And this is Sir. Didymus and his steed Ambrosious," I chuckled.**

**"My lady," Didymus said kissing May's hand the Ambrosious barked. **

**"Your not scared now right?" I asked May and she shook her head. She was having too much fun with this. I laughed. I thought this might go well but, not THIS well. Ludo sat on the floor while Sir. Didymus curled up by the fire May started in her fireplace. **

**"So," she said once we were all settled "I've heard this Labyrinth story and now I want to know who this goblin king is." My friends all got very quiet and I knew why. Jareth hadn't wanted them hearing what I had to say about him.**

**"May," I said "I'll explain that to you later."**

**"But why not now?" she asked "is there something wrong?"**

**'I think we had better go," Hoggle said, knowing the two others wouldn't speak up "we'll come back when you call us." With that, they faded and I sighed. **

**"What?" May asked. I should have known that she wouldn't completely understand everything that had happened. Only my friends from the Labyrinth would. But I still tried to get her to comprehend that something's are left better unsaid. "Then tell me now," she protested "tell me about this Goblin King of yours." **

**"He's not mine," I mumbled lying near the fire.**

**"Well he loves you doesn't he?" she asked and I sighed. **

**"It's a lot more complicated than that," I explained. **

**"How so?" she asked.**

**"He says he does," I said "but he stole my brother, tossed me into an oubliette, drugged me with a peach, and well, you get the idea."**

**"I think you have it all wrong," she said bluntly and my eyes grew wide.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"Well," she said looking at the floor "there's a few things. You told me that they Labyrinth had rules. Such as, he can't just come and take anyone, you have to be wished there or wish someone there. But everything you just listed isn't entirely his fault. You wished your brother away. You chose to go down instead of up causing you to get stuck in the oubliette. And the whole peach thing just sounds like one of his sad attempts to woo you." **

**"Alright that last one wasn't needed," I mumbled and she laughed.**

**"Now the real question is," she said looking in caution "is do you like him?"**

**"That's the thing," I said "I don't know." **


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Thank God this May girl shed some light on MY side of the story. And I didn't think it was a 'sad' attempt. In fact, it worked very well, right up until... she left of course. Well alright, maybe I should have made it so she couldn't escape but, that wasn't the point. **

**"So," May said "when can I meet this Goblin King?" I smiled, she was helping me more that I thought she would.**

**"Hopefully never," Sarah mumbled and I gave an annoyed look. She'd be SO sorry she said that. I wasn't going to hurt her of course. But teasing was never out of the question. **

**"Call him," May ordered. **

**"No way!" Sarah cried "there is NO way, no how that I'm going to bring him here." **

**"You better call him," she said "or I'll call him for you." I smiled, I liked this girl. She had a good hold over Sarah by using me. This was going to be easier than I figured. **

**"You don't know how," Sarah said with a smirk. **

**"I wish," the girl teased and Sarah's mouth dropped wide open. **

**"Or," the girl teased further "I could send you to him." **

**"Jareth get up here now," Sarah yelled standing up. May laughed and I appeared, smiling a cocky smile. **

**"You rang?" I asked raising an eyebrow and Sarah rolled her eyes. **

****

**"Jareth," I said as politely as I could without breaking my already clenched teeth "May, as you most likely already heard, wants to meet you." **

**"May," he said kissing her hand and giving a deep bow. **

**"Hungry?" she asked cheerfully and went into the kitchen before anyone could respond. I mentally slapped myself. I KNEW she'd do something like this. Try to leave me and Jareth alone. But I don't think she understood what 'I don't like him' means.**

**"And I bet you anything she's going to make a roast," I mumbled.**

**"Why?' he asked looking perplexed. **

**"Because," I said "it takes her a LONG time to make." Jareth laughed and sat by the fire, summoning a crystal and messing around with it. **

**"I hope you guys like roast," May called from the kitchen and I sighed. Jareth laughed and gave me a funny look.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"Both of you must be good friends," he said "for you to know what she's making." **

**"No," I mumbled "she always does that when I have a guy over." I bit my lip, I shouldn't have said that but I shrugged it off. Jareth kept messing with that damn crystal and it was making me nervous. I looked under May's couch and found a tennis ball. Jareth looked up at me. **

**"What is it?" he asked.**

**"It's a tennis ball," I said "nothing more. But if you turn it like this," I did exactly what he had showed me when he offered me the crystal the first time "then that's about it. Nothing magical about it." **

**"When did you learn that?" he asked. **

**"After I got back," I said "I saw you do it and so I learned. Just in case-"I paused and quickly added "in case I got bored." **

**"I tend to do it when I'm nervous, myself," he admitted. **

**"And what are you nervous about?" I asked sitting by the fire too since I was kind of cold. **

**"Nothing," he lied. **

**"Hey May," I called from the living room "need any help?" This had been our distress call for bad dates. It meant 'get me out of here, now.' **

**"No," she called back "I'm doing fine." I sighed. That had meant 'no, keep going, your doing great'. **

**"So says you," I mumbled and she laughed. Jareth looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "What?" **

**"What are you two talking about?" he asked.**

**"What do you mean?" I said "I just asked if she needed help." **

**"Yeah," he said going back to his crystal "so says you." **

**"Well," May giggled "I think it may have to stay in there all night." **

**"Not funny May," I mumbled "not funny at ALL." Jareth gave a confused look but smiled, catching on to that fact that we had been talking about him. **

**"Why not?" she asked 'you don't like roast?"**

**"How many times are you going to ask me that?" I asked.**

**"Until I get a 'yes' or 'no' and not a 'sort of' or 'maybe'," she shot back.**

**"I'd like to know if you like roast too," Jareth chimed in and I put my hands over my face.**

**"Their ganging up on me," I wined and May laughed. **

**"Aww," May said "don't you want to tell us?" This hadn't gone as well as I thought it would. With that I gave a small smile and mumbled something about forgetting something at home, and that I'd be back soon. I walked out of the apartment and down the street. I didn't care if I got hit by a car or mugged, but if ANYONE hit on me it'd be that last thing he'd do. **

**"Sarah?" Jareth asked and I sighed.**

**"Yes Jareth," I said harshly "what do you want?" **

**"Sorry to be a bother," he said "but you _are_ the one that wished me here." **

**"Yeah," I spat "it was either that or hope May magically got enough brain cells to solve the Labyrinth." **

**"Well next time," he said "know that I won't take you. How's that?" **

**"Huh?" I asked turning around "but the rules." **

**"There are things called loopholes Sarah," he chuckled walking beside me "I tend to use them, as you know."**

**"But why would you-"I started but he stopped. He was looking up at the sky. The stars would have shown up a lot better if there weren't so many streetlights. Like he read my mind the lights started going off one by one. And soon, I was standing in the dark looking up at the stars with someone I hated a few hours ago. A star shot past and Jareth looked at me and smiled. **

**"Make a wish," he whispered. I closed my eyes and wished for the first thing that came to me. Jareth stood there, looking up for the longest time and then we both started walking again. He stopped and picked up one of those dandy lions with all the fuzzy white things on them. He handed it to me and said "make a wish". **

**I closed my eyes and wished for the next thing that came to me. I blew all the little seeds away and they floated to the ground. Then we started walking again. We stopped and I looked up at him and he took my hand, putting a crystal in it. "Now," he said "make a wish." I closed my eyes and made another wish. We started back for May's apartment and we stopped a good five yards away from it.**

**Jareth stood directly in front of me and took my hands. "You see the stars?" he asked. I nodded. "Did your wish come true?" **

**"No," I said quietly.**

**"And the dandy lion?" he asked and I nodded again. "Did IT grant your wish?"**

**"No," I said again, hoping that he wouldn't get to himself.**

**"Do you see me?" he asked and I nodded. Then he kissed me. It was deep and powerful, but tender all at the same time. My whole life I hadn't ever felt anything like that before. I was amazed that fireworks hadn't gone off because it was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced. He pulled away and asked "Now did I grant your wish?" Without another word he faded away and I walked back to May's apartment, without touching the ground. **


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four **

"**So?" May asked "did you get what you forgot?" I cringed, I knew that May would torture me if I told her that Jareth had kissed me and I just came back. Something landed in my hand and I pulled it from around my back. It was a small satin bag. In it was two crystal balls, one for May and another for me. **

**May played with her's all night, but I was afraid to even take mine out of the bag. May went to take a shower and I sat in front of her living room mirror. **

**"Hoggle," I called and he appeared "I need help." I turned around and he was sitting by the ongoing fire. **

**"Anything," he said "what's ailing you?" **

**"Hoggle," I said "I'm not sure if I should have told May about you guys."**

**"Why?" Hoggle asked "she seems nice enough."**

**"She is nice," I said "it's just, I kind of figured that she'd understand everything I had to say. But, of course, she doesn't." **

**"You can always talk to us," Hoggle suggested "but I suppose humans like other human companionship too." **

**"I'm sorry Hoggle," I said "it's not that I don't LIKE talking to you guys about it. It's just-"**

**"What about Jareth?" Hoggle asked and I raised an eyebrow.**

**"Hoggle?" I asked, not understanding why he'd bring this up.**

**"Sarah," Hoggle sighed "you've got to find out one day and I'm not waiting until Jareth feels like it's the 'safest time' to tell you. When you came to the Labyrinth Sarah, Jareth was never going to keep Toby forever. Nor turn him into a goblin."**

**"And how do you know this Hoggle?" I asked. **

**"Because," he sighed "Jareth planed for you to meet all of us, though we didn't know it at the time. He knew that we'd protect you, be your friends, but he never expected us to help you beat him. He thought he'd win."**

**"Well that's no shock," I said "all guys are competitive." **

**"He truly loves you Sarah," Hoggle said "and, though I'm sure he's going to kill me later for saying that, it's true." Hoggle looked worried and then sighed "he's calling me now. Probably gonna yell. I have to go Sarah."**

**"Hoggle," I said "if he's upset, tell him to come here."**

**"Sarah that's not a good idea," he said "you know how he gets when he's mad. He says things he don't mean."**

**"Tell him Hoggle," I said "by the time he gets back he won't be mad anymore. But I need to talk to him." Hoggle disappeared and I sighed. I sat on the couch and pulled out the crystal. I waved it back in forth like I had learned, just in case I changed my mind. Jareth appeared, looking very pissed. I shoved the crystal back in the bag and Jareth smiled. **

**"I take it your angry," I asked and he sat on the couch. **

**"You have no idea," he mumbled "I told Hoggle, I don't know HOW many times to keep his little mouth shut but-"**

**"Jareth," I said cutting him off "I needed to know."**

**"I don't care," he mumbled "it's not fair." He stopped for a moment and looked at me, blushing. "I never said that," he said and I giggled. **

**"What's your basis for comparison?" I asked.**

**"Not funny," he grumbled and I sat Indian style and faced him.**

**"Sure it is," I said "it was funny when you said it to me, and it's funny when I say it to you."**

**"Can I go now?" he asked and I frowned.**

**"If you'd like," I said "I never wished you here so, it's your own choice." **

**"Amazingly enough," he mumbled and I sighed. **

**"What do you wish for?" I asked after a long silence. **

**"What?!" he said giving me a funny look.**

**"Well," I said "seems like all you ever do is grant other people's wishes. But I want to know your wish." **

**"I don't wish," he lied.**

**"That's such a fib," I said pulling out the crystal "now am I going to have to look for myself or are you going to tell me?" **

**"You can't do that!" he laughed and I smiled.**

**'Yes I can," I said "it's easy." I started waving the crystal and he took it from me. "Hey," I said "you can't do that."**

**"Sure I can," he chuckled "it's easy."**

**"Then tell me," I said and he sighed tossing the crystal back at me.**

**"I wish," he said and closed his eyes, he breathed in and then opened one eye "for you." **

**"Me?" I said and drew back a little bit "why waist a wish on that?" He laughed. **

**"That's not wasting," he chuckled "wasting would be wishing for a kiss." **

**"I don't think so," I said looking at the floor "I think it's romantic." **

**"Do you now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning.**

**"Yes," I laughed "I do. And I'm sure you've seen all my wonderful boyfriends, no wait, you couldn't have since I haven't had any. Well, if I would have ever HAD any boyfriends you would have seen that I don't kiss very often." **

**"Speaking of that," he asked "why have you not lasted more than three days with anyone?"**

**"Because," I teased. **

**"Because why?" he asked. **

**"Because I can?" I giggled and he shook his head.**

**"Need any help out there?" May called from the kitchen as she got something to drink. **

**"Go away," I called and she laughed. **

**"Who says I was asking you?" she asked.**

**"Uh, yeah," Jareth called "why doesn't she date anyone for more than three days?"**

**"Oh that's easy," May said "it's cause-"**

**"May," I said "aren't you supposed to be taking a shower?"**

**"I did," she said.**

**"Then go blow dry your hair or something," I called back to her and she giggled. **

**"Oh alright fine," he mumbled "but then you had better come to that party."**

**"May," I whined.**

**"Its cause she-"she started again.**

**"Alright I'll go," I yelled "geez, gotta twist my arm." **

**"But what about," Jareth started but I covered his mouth with my hand. He tried to pull it off but I struggled to keep him quiet. **

**"Alright," she said "I'll be back in a little bit, I gotta blow dry my hair." Once she left I took my hand off of Jareth's mouth.**

**"You can't," he started. **

**"No," I said "I can. And, I defiantly did." **

**"Give me your crystal," he ordered and I shook my head no.**

**"Get your own," I said and he laughed.**

**"YOURS is the one I need though," he chuckled "so I can see why." **

**"It's none of your busyness why," I teased and hid the crystal behind my back and laid back so he couldn't get it. **

**"Oh but I think it is," he said reaching for it. Soon I was in a fit of giggles. Jareth had no possible way to get it from me. Whenever he tried to reach behind my back I'd put my foot on his chest and push him back.**

**"Ha-ha," I teased "you can't get it." **

**"So you think," he laughed. He took both my feet in his hands and pinned them so I couldn't move them. I kept one hand under my back, holding the crystal and the other I used to try and fend him off. "Sorry Sarah," he laughed "it's too bad I'm stronger than you." He reached and pulled the crystal right out of my hand. With that, he leaped away before I could snatch it back and held it up so I couldn't reach.**

**"Jareth," I whined getting up off the couch "give it back."**

**"Should I?" he asked shifting his eyes one way and then the other "or shouldn't I?"**

**"You shouldn't," I said jumping for it "don't." **

**"Now I know what happens if I do," he teased "but what if I don't?" **

**"Then I won't have to castrate you?" I asked and he started waving the ball. "Alright," I said and he stopped and smiled "give me it back and I'll tell you." **

**"Oh really?" he said.**

**"Well it's better than you seeing it," I mumbled and he handed the crystal ball back. With that, I ran. He sighed and chuckled a little. I ran into a closet and closed the door. The light clicked on and Jareth blocked the doorway. "You used magic," I said "that's not-"I stopped. **

**'Fair?" he asked "since when do I ever play fair?" **

**"It'd be nice if you started now," I teased.**

**"You said you'd tell me," he said "so start telling. Why won't you date anyone else for more than three days?"**

**"Because," I sighed "they start, I don't know I just don't like them as much."**

**"Why?" he asked and I blushed. "You gotta tell me," he protested "if Hoggle can tell you all my personal stuff, then you can tell me yours." **

**"Because they're not you," I said quickly and blushed. I REALLY didn't want to be there right then. I wanted to hide, or run away but Jareth still blocked the doorway. **

**"And that is why I'm mad at Hoggle," he explained opening the door. May stood in shock as we both exited the closet. Seeing Jareth smiling and me blushing like mad, I'm sure she thought I had done something.**

**"Do I _want_ to ask?" she laughed and Jareth smiled at me. **

**"She told me why she doesn't date," he said rolling his eyes "she acts like it's SUCH a big deal or something. As if I didn't already know." **

**"Then why did you ask me?" I mumbled. **

**"Some things are better off heard from the person," he said. Soon he bid both of us goodnight saying that I had better not wake him if he was sleeping again and took off.**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five **

"**Well?" May asked "what were you doing in that closet?" **

**"Talking," I mumbled.**

**"Talking huh?" she teased "what kind of talking were _you_ doing? You weren't speakin' French were you?" **

**"Like I'd do something like that," I said sharply and she smiled. She knew I wouldn't, not this quickly anyways. Besides, she couldn't keep on asking things since she didn't have a clue of what had happened when I walked with him, that and we had too much to do. **

**"So," she said as we sat on her bed "do you like him NOW?"**

**"Nonya," I teased and her mouth dropped.**

**"Are you telling me that you'll let me meet the dwarf and the one eyed fox and Pluto-"**

**"Ludo," I corrected automatically. **

**"Ludo," she repeated "but you won't tell me if you like a GUY!? He _is_ a guy right?" **

**"May, if you couldn't tell if he's a guy with that whole tights thing goin on then you have a HUGE problem," I said shaking my head and she laughed. **

**"A little noticeable wasn't it?" she asked and I laid back on her bed covering my face with both hands. **

**"What am I going to do?" I asked. **

**"I suggest something because if he's sleeping outside your window," she said looking through the Labyrinth book.**

**"He's in our tree," I corrected.**

**"It's still called stalking," she said in a sing-song voice.**

**"Owls sleeping in trees is called stalking?" I asked and she giggled. Oh God, this needed to stop, or, or something. **

**"But anyways," she laughed "I think you better do something none the less. And what about the party?!" **

**"At your apartment?" I asked and she frowned. **

**"Yeah," she mumbled "not so great huh? How about we rent that hotel like the school did for prom?"**

**"Do you HAVE that much money?" I asked and she nodded. "Let me ask again, would you like to SPEND that much money?" **

**"Sure," she laughed "I got nothing else to do with it. Hey what's this?" I looked and there was another song. **

**"How do they keep getting in there?" I asked. But this one I knew. This is the one that was played at in the ballroom.**

**"Such pretty words," she said "and the music is in it too!" **

**"Woo," I said dryly and she scoffed.**

**"Hey at least you HAVE a guy to write love songs for you," she griped. **

**"A guy that'll steal my little brother and-"I started.**

**"NOT HIS FAULT," she yelled to the point were I almost fell off the bed.**

**"OK!" I yelled back "ok, not his fault. MY fault. Ok?" **

**"Ok," she laughed "now say I love you Jareth." **

**"Shut up," I said hitting her with a pillow and she laughed. **

**"You love Jareth," she sung over and over and ran around the house. She ran into the closet and I put the chair up by the handle. **

**"There you go," I said and curled up on the couch.**

**"Sarah let me out!" she yelled. "I'll call him." I didn't care if she called him. HE could let her out. I was just going to sleep. I woke quickly and found myself NOT in May's house. In fact, once I touched the bedding I knew I wasn't even in my own world. I sensed that I was being watched, but I didn't bother opening my eyes.**

**"I thought you said you wouldn't bring me," I mumbled and he laughed. **

**"Well," he said a little uneasily "she didn't wish you away forever. Just for the day. And, I have no loophole for that." **

**"Why do people have pleasure in tormenting me," I muttered to myself and Jareth gave an annoyed look. **

**"Is it truly torture coming here?" he asked.**

**"Truly?" I asked "no. But I'm not fond of people wishing me here."**

**"That's what happens when you tell other people," he chuckled "they tend to blackmail you." **

**"It's too bad you didn't tell me that earlier," I mumbled. **

**"Aren't you glad I told you to tell her though?" he asked.**

**"Yes," I said and turned over. I looked around and saw I was in his room. I gave an odd look and he laughed. **

**"Don't worry," he chuckled "found a loophole for that one."**

**"I don't think I want to know," I mumbled and he chuckled. **

**"Not like that," he laughed "but I'm sure you'd get the idea if you woke up beside me." **

**"So what was the loophole?" I asked. **

**"Technically," he chuckled "I AM besides you." **

**"Did you stay up all night?" I asked and he smiled. I got up and smoothed my t-shirt out. "Bed," I ordered and pointed to it. **

**"No," he objected "I'm not even tired." He held back a yawn. **

**"I wish you'd go to bed," I said and he smiled. Another loophole. I thought about it for a moment and then smiled. "I wish you'd go to bed," I said again "right now." He gave an annoyed glare and got into bed. **

**"But I'm not tired," he said sleepily. **

**"You sound like Toby." I teased "and yes you are. So sleep and I'll be here when you wake up." Soon, he was asleep and I figured he'd be out for another five hours at the least. I was still tired myself, and of course couldn't sleep on the floor. I hesitated for a moment, thinking of my options. **

**"Lay down and go to sleep if you're so tired," he mumbled and I was shocked at his strict tone. Not only shocked, but I liked it. I laid down and he covered me with the blanket. He moved so my back was pressed up against his chest and the rest lied next to each other. It felt like I fit perfectly next to him, and I found it very comfortable, though I was surprised. **

**When he did this, I froze, unable to move. I was shocked that he had done that. "What's the point of staying up all night," he asked "when you're going to let me sleep next to you anyways?" **

**"Because I could have woken up thinking something might have happened," I said back to him.**

**"Right," he said sarcastically "like I'd let you forget that if it ever happened." He shot up, looking a little confused and looked around. "Would you tell me what I just said?" he asked "because I must have been half asleep." **

**"You don't want to know," I laughed but he insisted. "You're going to be embarrassed," I teased.**

**"I don't care," he said back "I want to know."**

**"You asked me why did you bother staying up all night when I was just going to sleep next you anyways," I said sleepily "and I told you because I might wake up thinking that maybe something happened and me not remember."**

**"And what did I say?" he asked and I got quiet. "Sarah," he said sitting up.**

**"I wish you'd forget it," I said slyly. **

**"Fine," he mumbled. With that he wrapped his cape around so that it went from his back over his side, over my side, under my other side, under his other side and back to where it started. I was now, completely pressed up to Jareth, in all places. **

**"Jareth," I protested but he didn't say a word, nor did he move. And I _couldn't_ move. I couldn't hit him, I couldn't do a thing. "I believe this would be a fire hazarded," I said sarcastically "there are laws against that you know." **

**He didn't say a word. He breathed deeper than he had before and finally rested his head down.**

**"I wonder," he teased "how long I can stay this way."**

**"Jareth," I said, most likely sounding very annoyed "let me go and do it now or I'll castrate you." **

**"I'd like to see you try," he chuckled and I attempted to move my arm, with no luck. **

**'Damn," I mumbled and he chuckled. **

**"Now," he said pulling closer but my breathing became rapped and I winced. He stopped and moved closer. "Are you afraid of me?" he whispered in my ear.**

**"I'm not afraid of anything," I lied and he shrugged. **

**"Alright then," he said pulling closer. **

**"Yes," I said quickly and he stopped, and moved away a little.**

**"Yes what?" he asked. **

**"I'm afraid," I whispered and he loosened the cape a little. **

**"Why?" he asked.**

**"I don't know," I lied. **

**"Oh," he said and I shrugged "alright then" and moved closer.**

**"I'm scared you'll hurt me," I whispered and he moved away and loosened his cape from me even more. **

**"Why do you think you can control me?" he asked and I stopped breathing.**

**"I don't," I said firmly. **

**"Then why do you always wish for me to do something?" he asked "rather than asking me too?" **

**"Maybe I think you won't do it," I said.**

**"And I have a loophole for everything," he said "so either way, I have a choice in the matter." **

**"Will you let me go?" I asked. He sighed in relief and unhooked the cloak from his back. He pulled it out from under us and tossed it aside. **

**"Learn to trust me Sarah," he whispered and with that I fell back asleep.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six **

**I woke with May looking at me in a confused manor. **

**"How'd you get out of the closet?" I asked still half way asleep "and have you wished me anywhere lately?" **

**"Jareth and yes," she said "but he wouldn't take you. What's with mumbling in your sleep?"**

**"I don't know," I mumbled "I had the weirdest dream." May had already booked the hotel and gotten invitations, _and_ sent them out. She handed me two. One addressed to me, and another to Jareth. "NO," I said sitting up but she smiled. **

**"It's MY party," she insisted "and if I want him there, then I'll invite him. Unless you want him knowing that you're dreaming about him."**

**"I think he already knows," I mumbled. **

**"You think he's giving you dreams about him?" she asked. **

**"I wouldn't put it past him," I mumbled and got dressed and started off for home. Looking up at our tree I saw the owl. I looked in the driveway, no car, once again, no one was home. I found the pinecone and tossed it up again. This time I got an annoyed look as he circled down. **

**"Do you LIKE waking me?" he asked once he transformed back into his anti-morning person self. **

**"I have an invitation," I said handing it to him "it's from May. For her party." **

**"You know," he said taking the envelope "that she wished you away last night?" **

**"Yeah," I said "but then you have a loophole for everything." I started to walk for the house and he rushed up behind me.**

**"What?" he asked smiling. **

**"You have a loophole for everything," I said slowly trying to get him to understand.**

**"What'd you dream about last night?" he asked teasingly, realizing that we must have had the same dream. **

**"You do realize that I can now castrate you don't you?" I asked walking into my house. He followed. **

**"But you won't," he said and I paused.**

**"You seem so sure," I said facing him.**

**"I AM sure," he chuckled "because when people have the same dream it usually means something."**

**"Uh huh," I said throwing my junk in my room "I'm SO sure."**

**"I wish you'd tell me," he mumbled and I started talking. Jareth quickly covered my mouth until I stopped talking.**

**"What happened?" I asked and he gave a slight grin. **

**"Apparently," he said "you wished for SOMETHING in your sleep." **

**"Like?" I asked.**

**"Well in the dream," he said "I was telling you about asking me to do things not wishing. So maybe you wished that you could see how it's like?"**

**"Will it go away?" I asked worriedly. **

**"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say it only works for me though," he said "though I could be mistaken." **

**"Will it go away?" I asked again.**

**"Yeah," he laughed "if I wish it." And with that he disappeared. My mouth hung wide open. Karen came home seconds later holding Toby, having a temper tantrum. I stood there, still a little shocked and Karen looked at me disapprovingly. **

**"Help me," she yelled handing me Toby who was bawling and screaming. I set Toby down and Karen started yelling at me. I didn't have a clue of what she was saying, because I never really paid any attention to what she had to say. **

**"Really Sarah," she scolded "I wish you'd listen to me." My ears focused on nothing but Karen for the next ten minutes, and it was driving me insane. "Now go play with your brother," she ordered and I did what she asked, without wanting to. That's how the whole day went, all the way up to dinner when Karen told me that I should call that 'nice Austin boy' from down the street to go to May's party. **

**"Can I go upstairs first?" I asked trying to buy some time before I had to obey.**

**"Of course you can," she cooed and went on and on about how wonderful I was all day. I went upstairs and went into my room. I sat on my bed, closed my eyes and prayed that Jareth would feel merciful that day. **

**"Jareth," I called "please come here."**

**"Tired yet?" he asked standing before me. I didn't hold back when I had the urge to run to him and start crying. And I cried. And cried. I ended up crying myself to exhaustion and he set me down. "Alright," he said wiping my tears away "it's alright. I wish you wouldn't grant anymore wishes."**

**"Thank you," I breathed and he shook his head.**

**"So next time I know to keep your lessons to myself until your awake," he said and I gave an annoyed look.**

**"And let me guess," I said "you wouldn't have done it if I hadn't wished you to obey in the dream?"**

**"See," he laughed "fast learner." **

**"Why didn't you wish anything from me?" I asked. **

**"Because," he sighed "I know how it feels. Besides, I have a hard time controlling myself."**

**"I've noticed," I muttered and he chuckled. **

**"Don't worry," he said "I'll keep it to a minimum. I only try to mature you three years at a time."**

**"Well the first time worked out wonderfully," I teased and he laughed.**

**"Well," he said "good luck with that Austin kid of yours."**

**"Don't even joke like that," I said, eyes wide. My shocked expression made him laugh to the point of tears. **

****

**I waited a moment, feeling a little worried that she'd say no.**

**"Sarah?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from squeaking "do you want to go with me?"**

**"To May's party?" she asked. I nodded. "Jareth," she started but I looked at her pleadingly. She stopped and just looked at me for a moment. "I'd love to go with you," she said and I smiled.**

**"One last thing," I said and tossed her the crystal. **

**"You gave me one already," she said looking at it "why another one?"**

**"The one I gave you was yours," I said, feeling very nervous "this one, well, this one is mine." **

**"About you?" she asked and I nodded. She put it next to her other one, which had been put in a beautiful wood chest on her shelf. **

**"How can you tell which is which?" I asked. I knew I could, but Sarah? There was no way for her to tell unless she felt for me that strongly. **

**"I just can," she said simply "yours feels different than mine. Yours seems to have more...something in it." With that I nodded and left.**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven **

"**I already HAVE a date," I protested "I don't even like Austin."**

**"And do you like this NEW guy?" Karen asked.**

**"Yes," I said strongly and bit my lip.**

**"And how long have you known him?" she asked.**

**"Since I was fifteen," I said.**

**"I don't know," Karen said "we've known Austin a long time."**

**"Yeah," I said "and Austin is the saddest excuse for a man I've ever seen." **

**"You live under MY roof," Karen yelled.**

**"Doesn't mean you can tell me who to date!" I yelled back "not like I'm dating him or anything but, none the less."**

**'Sarah," Karen asked "have you been sleeping around?" I rolled my eyes and went up to my room, shutting and locking the door. **

**"How the hell am I sleeping around when I can't stand a guy for more than three days?" I mumbled looking up at the ceiling. **

**"I called Austin," Karen shouted through the door "and you're going with him." A brief description of Austin would include a wide variety or turtle necks with no sleeves, bad breath, and the ability to not believe in anything that isn't scientifically proven to be there. He looked alright, but his breath and personality sucked, a lot like his fashion sense. **

**The doorbell rang and I looked out my window. Austin stood outside and my mother gladly let him in. I couldn't believe it, my stepmother was actually trying to lock Austin Becker in my own room with me! The door swung open and Karen practically shoved Austin in, locking it behind her.**

**Wasn't that illegal or something? I sighed and opened my window. **

**"What are you doing?" he asked. **

**"Well," I said throwing some of my stuff in a bag "I believe that I'm sneaking out my window."**

**"Aren't we going to May's party?" he asked.**

**"Three things," I mumbled halfway out of my window "one, remind me to get you another brain cell to keep the one you have company. Two, that party isn't until Halloween and three, Austin, get some new clothes, some breath mints and a better personality because I don't like you in any way, shape, or form." **

**"So that's a no then?" he asked but I didn't bother to respond. I carefully walked down the side of the roof and the owl looked at me in a confused way. He flew over, expecting an explanation. **

**"There is a very annoying boy in my room," I explained "and I would be grateful to you forever if you'd make sure he steers clear of all my drawers?" The owl nodded and flew by my window. I slipped down the drainpipe and ran through the alleyway to May's apartment. **

**Ringing the door bell I looked at May desperately. **

**"Can I hide here?" I asked.**

**"Hide?" she asked letting me in. "Why?"**

**"Karen is trying to get me with Austin," I whined and her mouth dropped.**

**"Don't lie," she said but I shook my head.**

**"I'm not," I swore "and they'll be looking for me so can I hide in a closet or something?" Just then the doorbell rang and I wanted to scream. May pushed me into the closet and shut the door. **

**"Hello Mrs. Williams," May cooed "Austin, how are both of you this lovely day?" Oh yeah, she'd never suspect a thing. My stepmother dashed into the apartment and looked through all the rooms. She stopped in front of the closet. Turning the handle I wanted to cry.**

**"Wasn't there some eternally grateful thing?" Jareth asked back in my room. I sighed in relief that my mother hadn't found me. **

**"Thank you," I said "you're a life saver."**

**"Yeah," he chuckled "I know. But they'll be back soon and I can't keep transporting you all day."**

**"Alright," I said tossing the two crystal balls in the bag, alone with my mother's picture and one of Toby. "Where can I go?"**

**"I'm not sure if you want me to pick," he teased but I insisted that he picked, since he practically saved my life and all. **

****

**"Stay here," he ordered "don't move." I sat at the edge of his bed and he rummaged around for something. He handed me a bottle and in it was one pill.**

**"This is?" I asked.**

**"Karen will forget about the Austin thing," he said smiling. **

**"You're kidding me," I whispered and he shook his head. "Oh you're the best ever Jareth," I said jumping up hugging him "I don't know what to say."**

**"Hopefully nothing more than you want to," he said jokingly and I yawned. "Take a nap for now though." **

**With that, he left the room and I buried my head under the pillow. I screamed, though the thick pillow muffled the sound. I was incredibly pissed off. **

**I was pissed at Karen for throwing Austin in my room. At my dad for NOT BEING there for a good three days! I was pissed at Toby for screaming and throwing temper tantrums, I was pissed at Jareth for making me grant wishes, and I was even pissed a little at May for not completely understanding me. **

**So, I did what I always did when I got pissed. I cried. I cried and hoped to God that Jareth wouldn't walk in and try to 'comfort' me. He walked in and I acted like I was asleep. He seemed to buy it, until he sat on the edge of the bed.**

**"It's alright," he said quietly. I was waiting for the incredibly long speech he was going to give about life not being fair or something, but that's all he said. **

**"No long 'life's not fair' speech?" I asked looking up at him with sore red eyes. **

**"Now's not the time to be realistic," he said wiping tears from my face "it's time that your comforted, not lectured." **

**"But realistically?" I said and he smiled. **

**"Realistically," he said "life isn't fair. You don't always win, hell, sometimes you never win. You won't always have EVERYONE remember your birthday, or care that you're having a bad day. And most importantly," he said as his eyes teared up "you can't always get what you want." **

**"Coming from someone who knows?" I asked and he smiled, letting the tears fall back, keeping them at bay.**

**"Sometimes," he said very quietly "even if we wish our very hardest, things will not be."**

**"Why?" I asked.**

**"Because that's the way it is," he said "not everyone lives happily ever after."**

**"Maybe people just don't try hard enough," I stated and he laughed.**

**"I'm not sure," he said "there have been a few people that have tired to the point of starvation and exhaustion." **

**"Remember when I wanted to get rid of Toby?" I asked and he nodded "well, I wanted to get rid of him just as much when I said the wrong words than the right ones." **

**"What's your point?" he asked.**

**"Well," I said almost teasingly "maybe they didn't say the right words." He opened his mouth to come back with something and stopped. For once in his life, Jareth had nothing to say. **

**"Humm," he sighed and got up and paced. **

**"What are you doing?" I asked.**

**"Thinking," he mumbled, not taking his eyes off the floor. **

**"About?" I asked. **

**"The words," he said quietly and I smiled.**

**"You do that," I said "but I must say, there's not many to say." He stopped and looked up at me, directly and my heart stopped. The whole world stopped, I mean, everything froze for at least three minutes and when it came back on everyone on the face of the planet AND Underground must have fell to the ground and started breathing like they had been suffocated. **

**"Great," Jareth said quietly, letting a smile creep up on his face.**

**"What was that?" I asked breathing hard.**

**"You don't want to know," he said "I promise you don't."**

****

**I had returned Sarah home by Aboveground's nightfall and she gave her mother the pill. She wouldn't remember anything but her feeling 'sick' all day. I transformed and sat in that damn tree. **

**'_The world stopped_,' I though to myself '_the whole God damn world stopped_.' Sarah had kept pestering me about it, but I didn't feel like explaining to her that that only happened when someone found there absolute soul mate. It wasn't just finding them though, because many people find their soul mate, or at the very least see them, but the whole universe stops for those who find each other, and fall in love. **

**I KNEW I had waited three thousand seven hundred and twenty-three years for something. And it had been Sarah. She loved me! She did and she finally admitted it to herself. So now I knew. **

**This had been exactly WHY I hadn't told her. She would have denied it or possibly worse, cried again. Or maybe even become afraid and say those dreadful words again. I couldn't stand those words. **

**They echoed in my mind for such a long time. Three years in fact, up until I saw her again. This time, she wouldn't get away. This time I would present myself with... well... with something. Offering her her dreams wasn't the way to go. I knew that for sure. **

**What exactly in me was she attracted to and how could I bring it out more? This is what I needed to find out. And I knew exactly how. Before I could set off for May's home I saw Sarah sneak out of her window and climb down the house. **

**I have an annoyed look but she didn't see me in the darkness (humans have SUCH bad night vision). I had gotten her out of trouble ALL day, and now she was going to sneak out?! I'd have to remember to annoy her later. It'd find SOMETHING to annoy her. **

**She stood under the tree and looked up at me, I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. **

**"I thought owls were _nocturnal_," she mumbled and ran down the street. I watched her for a moment and I grinned. I knew what I'd do for her. At May's party, I'd get _the song_. Sarah loved and hated that song. And with the dress.... I grinned again; she wouldn't get away this time. **

**But now I had to attend to the fact that she was running from her home. This wasn't good. Why would she leave home, and out her window of all places? Didn't she know that if she wanted to leave so badly she could ask me to take her away? I assumed she'd come back home, since she took nothing with her, unlike earlier that day were she had taken a few items. **

**Quickly and quietly, I followed. Making sure I wasn't noticed by Sarah, I swooped in low, and watched as she knocked at May's door. I cocked my head in wonder. What was she doing there? She went inside and I got closer, trying to find out what happened. **


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight **

"**Slow down," May insisted "now, tell me what happened again?"**

**"May," I whispered quietly "the whole world stopped. Didn't you feel it?"**

**"Yeah I felt something odd today," she said "like I forgot to breathe for two minutes. But why would that happen?" **

**"That's what I need you to find out," I said looking around worriedly. **

**"What are you all paranoid for?" May asked looking around.**

**"I don't know if he's around," I mumbled and May laughed. **

**"Do you like him YET?" May asked and I blushed. "You _DO_ don't you?!" she yelled in enthusiasm "OH MY GOD SARAH! You're going to have SUCH cute babies!"**

**"That's not funny!" I laughed and threw a pillow at her. **

**"Yes it is," she laughed "because you will. I mean, look at him, your boys will come out handsome and the girls will look all pretty like you." **

**"Like I said," I mumbled "not funny. I mean, even if I DID like him THAT way, which I don't, but if I DID what makes you think I'll be baring his offspring?" **

**"Three years Sarah," she said "in that time, you haven't liked ONE guy. Then, Jareth comes back into your life and, well, you fall for him in two days." **

**"I haven't-"I started but she shook her head.**

**"Sarah," she said quietly "the whole world stopped. The whole freaking universe! Once you admitted to yourself that you love him, well, it's kinda a big sign that you love him. I think he's figured that out, the rest of you, even to me is a mystery. I seriously can't understand WHY you won't give in. Your SO stubborn, Sarah. I mean, this is something we wished when we were little. And now you have the Goblin King, hanging off your every word, and you're going to ignore him?" **

**"I'm not ignoring him," I said "but I'm not going to jump into his arms and say take me." **

**"Really?" she asked, smirking a little "because I was sure that once upon a time, you told me that if the Goblin king ever fell in love with you that the first thing you'd do is-"**

**"SHUT UP!" I laughed and she had a fit of giggles. "I was young and didn't know nor believe in him," I said and she nodded. We had always wished he was real, but, well deep down we thought we knew that he wasn't. **

**"You DO love him though?" she asked and I paused. I knew I did. But I didn't want to admit it to anyone just yet. Maybe at a later date. **

**"May," I sighed and she held up her hands.**

**"I know," she said "to stubborn to admit you feel for the guy. I won't bring up that you're ignoring him again."**

**"I'm NOT ignoring him!" I said "for the last time, there is no way I could have ignored him when he kis-"I quickly stopped and blushed. Oops. **

**"He did what?!" she asked "you didn't tell me this?! Why the hell not? Sarah, you never told me that he kissed you."**

**"I didn't say that," I mumbled "I just-"**

**"You ALMOST said it," she pointed out. Then she looked at my annoyed look and stopped. "You should get going," she said "if Karen checks on you, you're going to be in HUGE trouble." **

**Walking down the street I saw something glide out of the corner of my eye. Damn owls. Damn Jareth. I didn't love him. I didn't, I didn't, I.... alright, maybe admit it just once more, I loved him. I held back all my thoughts about him. I tried not to think about his mismatched eyes. And that look, so stern but in a way, seemed amused. **

**"Screw it," I mumbled. I was tired of being stubborn for no reason. He loved me, I loved him, not a LOT to negotiate with. But I just would keep it from him, for now. Though I was sure he knew, I didn't want him bugging me about it. **

**I thought about him the whole way home, promising that I'd stop once I got to the house. Well I got there also, but I didn't stop thinking about why I loved him. Nope. In fact, I was SO into it that I didn't pay attention to climbing the drainpipe and slipped off.**

**Falling, the only thing in my mind was that it was going to hurt when I hit the ground. And what exactly I would say to Karen when I came inside with a broken leg. I closed my eyes and I stopped, landing comfortably in his arms.**

**"Good catch," he chuckled setting me back in my room. **

**"Oh," I said, a little surprised that Jareth had been there "how many times are you going to save me in one day?"**

**"I'm not sure," he said "depends how many times you need it I suppose. Next time, watch your footing." **

**"Wasn't my footing," I mumbled and then shut my mouth. WHY WAS I BLURTING OUT INFORMATION!**

**"Oh really?" he asked curiously "what would it be then?" **

**"Preoccupied," I said looking at the floor.**

**"Ah," he said smiling "I see. You've been thinking." **

**"Of course," I said "how could I not be with everything that's been going on?"**

**"There's something going on?" he asked, grinning. **

**"Well," I said looking around. Oh, how could I be so dumb!? I was being led into a trap! He was going to get me to either say it or deny it, and I couldn't tell him I didn't, I couldn't hurt him again. "May and I have been... planning some junk." **

**"Such as?" he asked, trying to catch me into a lie. **

**"Its nonya," I mumbled and he gave that annoyed look.**

**"Oh," he said, acting shocked "I save you a good four times today and you can't tell me?"**

**"It was only three," I mumbled and he chuckled "and that's not it, it's just, I can't." **

**"I can understand," he said "you're not ready."**

**"And once again," I mumbled "you need to stop reading my mind."**

**"It's not reading your mind that gives you away," he said "besides, I wouldn't read your mind, even if I wanted too."**

**"Why not?" I asked. **

**"Because," he chuckled "people are so easy to figure out. You, well, you are not." **

**"I guess that can be classified as a complement," I said quietly and he laughed again. **

**"But anyways Sarah," he said "get to bed. And next time you sneak out, you had better call me and I'll let you down. Maybe then you won't NEED saving. And don't worry, I won't follow, I just want you to be safe."**

**"Thank you Jareth," I said quietly. **

**"Will you?" he asked. **

**"Possibly," I said. **

**"Well I'm not leaving until I get a promise," he said firmly "I will not let you be harmed."**

**"Alright," I mumbled "I promise. Cross my heart." With that, he turned back into an owl and flew back to the tree. I tried to sleep. I lay there, wide awake, wondering why he had wanted to protect me so much. I took out one of the crystals and waved it around. "Someone I know that's awake," I said and it showed a very annoyed looking owl. "Anyone else?" I asked desperately and it when blank. **

**So much for calling someone to talk. Soon, I fell asleep, but only to be awaked by Karen's wild yells. **

**"What?" I mumbled, still asleep.**

**"Why is your window open?" she asked angrily. **

**"Because I couldn't sleep and needed some air in my room," I lied and she didn't look satisfied. **

**"You do know we have a big nasty owl in our tree?" she asked "it could come flying into your room and attack you." **

**"That," I said pulling the covers back over my head "I very much doubt. Besides, it's a weird owl, it sleeps all night. And it's not nasty." **

**"Anything that eats mice has to be nasty," she spat.**

**"YOUR cat eats mice," I mumbled turning over.**

**"Donald is a cat," she said dignifiedly "he's MENT to eat mice. It's why we have him." **

**"That's why he's there," I said "in the tree. To eat the mice."**

**"There's mice in our tree?" she asked, actually believing that we had mice in our tree. **

**"Karen," I mumbled "I'm tired. No we have no mice in our tree. Go back to bed."**

**"It's six in the morning,"' she said "how can I?"**

**"Then do something!" I mumbled angrily "I'm sleeping."**

**"Well Austin is here asking for you," she said "what would you like me to tell him."**

**"I'll do it," I mumbled and walked down stairs. **

**"Sarah," Austin exclaimed "you're looking... interesting this morning. Perhaps you should have showered before coming down." **

**"Austin," I said practically pushing him out the door "go get yourself a life, and try SLEEPING in. What do you want from me at six in the god damn morning on a Saturday?" **

**"A date?" he asked pathetically. **

**"At six in the morning?" I asked and he nodded. "Alrighty then," I said a little confused "well, I'm sorry Austin but, I'm not much of a dater. Especially when it's early in the morning like this." **

**"Should I come back later then?" he asked and I sighed. **

**"Your not getting the hint here Austin," I said "neither I, nor any other non-anal retentive person is going on a date in the morning." **

**"Should I come back in the afternoon then?" he asked again, getting annoyed with not understanding. **

**"I kinda don't feel like going anywhere," I said.**

**"Then I can stay over here," he said cheerfully. **

**"Austin," I sighed "I tried to say it nicely, but your not getting it. I don't want you here."**

**"Wait a minute," he said raising an eyebrow "what are you trying to say."**

**"I'm trying to say go home Austin," I mumbled. **

**"So your saying...."**

**"That I don't like you," I said bluntly. **

**"And... this means..." **

**"Good-bye Austin," I said closing the door and walking back up to my room. The doorbell rang and I came back down. "Austin!" I screamed "go away!" and I slammed the door in his face. It rang again.**

**"For the last time," I said opening the door but Jareth stood there in normal clothes, well, sort of. His hair was tied back and he was wearing one of those FedEx uniforms. I screamed and the covered my mouth. "Can I help you?" I asked nervously. **

**"Well aren't you looking lovely this morning," he said beaming at me "and yes, I seem to have a delivery of flowers and a box."**

**'A box?" I said raising an eyebrow.**

**"A box," he said smiling and handed me a vase fill of roses and a box. **

**"Er," I said looking at it and setting the roses down on the table next to me "thank you." **

**"Would you please sign this?" he asked and I eyed it nervously and wrote my name. Handing back the pen there was an actual spark as we touched. "Hehe," he laughed nervously "static electricity." I quickly shut the door and rushed up to my room with my flowers and the box. **

**Karen was taking a bath and getting ready to go to work. I set the flowers on my dresser and sat on my bed. I was scared to open the box. It seemed innocent enough. Carefully, I opened it. In it, was a CD and a large book. The book, to my amazement, was actually a very large journal. I took the CD and put it in my CD player and pushed play. **

**Jareth's voice came blaring out of the speakers and I screamed and shut it off when I heard what song it was! The owl stood outside my window and hooted. I closed the blinds and he screeched. Then again. And again, each time louder than the last. **

**"Alright," I yelled and opened the window "geez, gotta freak out the whole street." **

**"Did you like it?" he asked "I thought I heard you scream."**

**"Just a little surprising," I said shortly and looked over to the bed, longingly. I was SO tired. I think Jareth understood and started to leave. "Thank you," I said sweetly and he smiled, kind of sadly. "No," I said "I really love it, I swear." **

**"You sure?" he asked. **

**"Why would I lie?" I asked. **

**"I don't know," he said "I have three good reasons that you-"**

**"Ok, ok," I said practically pushing him out my window "get going."**

**"Pushy," he chuckled "I like that." And with that he changed and flew away. My mouth dropped in shear shock that he had said that so... so seductively! I flipped out and called May.**

**"Why in God's name are you calling me at seven in the morning?" she asked angrily. **

**"Because," I said "Austin just woke me up."**

**"So what?" she asked "you like spreading the love?" **

**"And Jareth just gave me a box and some flowers," I mumbled.**

**"Oh really?" she said perking up "and what was in the box?"**

**"A CD and a journal," I mumbled.**

**"And what was on the CD?" she asked. **

**"Nothing," I lied. **

**"Whatever," she yelled in a joking voice and I laughed. **

**"He was singing," I mumbled. **

**"Oh my God!" she squealed "that is SO sweet!" **

**"I can't listen to it," I said shyly.**

**"Why?!" she asked "you don't like his singing." **

**"No," I said "I love it. It's just... I'm so embarrassed."**

**"Your embarrassed to hear your boyfriend sing?" she asked, surprised. **

**"He's NOT my boyfriend," I snapped. **

**"Flowers, presents and him singing for you?" she asked "sounds a lot like he's your boyfriend to me." **

**"May," I mumbled, annoyed "not funny." **

**"Alright, alright," she sighed "but I think he's trying to say something. Such as, DATE ME PLEASE!"**

**"Thanks for the wonderful help," I muttered and he laughed. **

**"Well that's what you get when you wake me up at seven in the morning," she said "so bye!" and with that she hung up. I yawned and fell back asleep. **


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine **

"**Sarah," Toby said shaking me awake "I'm hungwy." **

**"Toby?" I asked, feeling very groggy "didn't Karen feed you?" **

**"Momma didn't make breakfast," he wined "she said you could do it."**

**"Oh alright," I mumbled and sat up. Toby grinned an almost toothless smile and clapped his hands together. I got up and looked at the clock, it was ten. I made Toby some cereal and set him up in front of the TV. **

**I took a shower, put on my make-up, and blow dried my hair. I made my bed and laid on my stomach, taking out a pen and the journal. I wrote the daily events and put it away. Then, a knock at the door. I went down stairs and Austin stood there. **

**"Hey Sarah," he said coming in "don't you look lovely." I raised an eyebrow, this didn't sound very much like Austin to me. **

**"Thanks Austin," I said, feeling a little worried "what do you want?" **

**"I've come for my date," he said.**

**"I never agreed to a date," I snapped, wanting to yell but Toby was just in the living room. **

**"Well you will," he said "or I'll have to tell your mother about you sneaking out last night." I gulped. Had he seen Jareth? I had hoped not, but he didn't seem like he did so I sighed and gave him an odd look.**

**"I didn't sneak out," I said.**

**"Sure you did," he exclaimed "I saw you." **

**"Austin," I said patting him on the shoulder "are you alright? Maybe you fell asleep or something, because I was asleep all night."**

**"Don't lie to me Sarah," he said "I know I saw you. You went over to May's." **

**"Did I?" I asked cocking my head and he nodded slowly. "Well I'd like to see you prove it," I said "because you can't prove what didn't happen." He gave a sly smile and chuckled.**

**"Who'd you get the flowers and the box from?" he asked. **

**"You had better stop spying on me Austin Becker," I yelled. _Calm down_ I told myself _you're letting him get to you. Do what you do best and be stubborn._ I had tried being stubborn, it didn't work. Maybe if I went along, and acted completely different from him, he'd hate me. **

**"I'm not spying," he said "I'm looking out for your best interests." As much as I didn't want to do this, I took a deep breath and gave a smile. **

**"Well thank you," I said kindly "that's SO sweet of you. Let me just go upstairs and get my coat and I'll be right down." I dashed up the stairs and put on the jacket that Jareth had sent me. I needed SOMETHING of his with me, or I'd go insane. **

**I took a deep breath and got Toby his jacket and took him too, since I couldn't just leave him in the house all alone. **

**"Ready?" Austin asked and I nodded. "Why is _he_ coming?"**

**"Because I can't leave Toby all alone," I mumbled "he's only five." **

**"I guess if you HAVE too," he muttered and we walked outside. **

**"Lookie," Toby cried happily "an owl! An owl!" I looked up and sure enough, Jareth sat on his perch and looked very confused, even for an owl. Jareth flew down a few feet away from us, clicking his talons on the cement impatiently. **

**"That's the ugliest owl I've ever seen," Austin muttered and Toby ran towards Jareth. Toby squatted down and looked at Jareth. **

**"Hi birdie," Toby giggled "you're a funny bird. Sarah," he said turning around to look at me "how come she's so big?"**

**"It's a he," I said walking behind Austin "and it's a bird of prey so it doesn't eat seeds or bread like the ducks at the pond Toby."**

**"Yeah," Austin agreed "they eat little kids." He laughed as Toby scrambled away from Jareth, who still seemed confused. **

**"No they don't Tobs," I whispered picking him up "owls are very special creatures."**

**"Like the one from the Labyrinth!?" Toby asked a little two loudly and I giggled nervously "and Hoggle and the Goblin King!?" **

**"The what?" Austin said examining Jareth a good three feet away.**

**"It's a story," I said.**

**"Nu-uh," Toby said going back over to Jareth "you wished me there."**

**"That's just a silly fairytale," Austin mumbled and I took this as a chance to annoy him.**

**"That's right Toby," I said "I wished you away to the Labyrinth. And the Goblin King told me that if I didn't get to his castle in thirteen hours that he'd keep you forever and turn you into a goblin babe." **

**"Tell the story!" Toby exclaimed "the owl wants to hear the story!"**

**"I really doubt that Tobs," I said kneeling down next to him. **

**"No he told me!" Toby said "the owl wants to here the story!"**

**"I'm sure the owl wants to rip your little chubby face off," Austin mumbled and I turned red with anger. **

**"So I started through the Labyrinth," I said quietly "once the very small gatekeeper had shown me in. The outer wall of the Labyrinth just kept going and going, there were no turns or corners or anything..."**

****

**I finished the story and Toby smiled while Austin was blue in the face from saying that it made no logical sense. **

**"It makes lots of sense," Toby exclaimed and got closer to Jareth. "Some things you just have to believe in." And with that, Toby reached out and touched 'the owl'. **

**"Oh God Toby," Austin mumbled "don't touch that thing! Who knows what it's eaten. What if it bit your hand off?"**

**"But it wouldn't" I said.**

**"I'd like to see YOU touch it," he said "miss. Believer. You have your head in the clouds, looking for something that's not real. You're so caught up in playing make-believe that you can't see when something good comes along. You're looking so hard for you're happily ever after, Sarah that you're not going to settle for someone that can offer you a good life and being provided for." **

**They all looked at me, Toby, Austin, and Jareth wondering what I would do. I could see the response Austin wanted; he wanted me to admit how wrong I was and settle for him. Toby wanted me to be the dreamer I had always been. The one that would wait for my prince, no matter how long. And Jareth, he just looked at me blankly, wanting me to do whatever I wanted to. Whatever my heart led me to believe he would cope with. **

**"Austin," I said "sometimes you just can't take things for granted. I agree with you on that. But everything else, you are wrong." Toby smiled and turned back to Jareth, still amazed that the creature hadn't 'eaten' him yet. **

**"You're so blind Sarah," he said stiffly. **

**"No," I said "you think EVERYTHING in the whole freaking world needs to be explained. It MUST be proven, or you MUST be able to see it. And I'd say, you can't see the wind but it's proved to be there. I'd say you can't prove happiness exists but it's some sort of hormone. But I'll tell you, you can't scientifically prove love." **

**Toby jumped up and down and clapped. His big sister had come through again, with her talk of believing in things you can't see and not taking anything for granted. **

**"It's a hormone," he said "just like feeling sad or angry." **

**"No," I said getting more into this as I went on "that's lust. Lust and love are two different things."**

**"Then there is no such thing as love," Austin said firmly "it's the same as lust." **

**"No," I yelled "it's different. Lust is when you just see someone and you're attracted to them but how they look. And you want to just sleep around. But once something happens, their gone."**

**"Yeah," he said "like I said."**

**"Idiot," I said "that's not love. Love is caring about someone's emotions. It's not just wanting to be with them and wanting to possibly having sex with them. It's all the bad stuff too. All the crying and augments and fears you both have. It's-"I paused "it's not always getting what you want, but making sure that who you love does or try you're very hardest that they DO get what they want. It's not always winning, sometimes one of you have to take the fall for the other to win once and a while. It's about caring if they had a bad day and remembering their birthday. Love is feeling so strongly for someone that you'd do anything for them. So no Austin, it's different than lust." **

**Everyone was quiet for a moment and Toby giggled.**

**"The owl says your right Sarah," Toby giggled. **

**"Your stupid Sarah," Austin stated blankly "your opinions on love, you're dreaming, I thought you were more logical than that." **

**"Once again Austin," I said taking Toby by the hand "you're a realist, and Toby and I, well we're fantasists, idealists, and dreamers. So bye." And with that I took Toby home. **

**"Sarah," Toby giggled "the owl told me that you're pretty." **

**"Well the owl is looking a little out of his species isn't he?" I teased opening the door.**

**"I think he likes you," he said. **

**"He's an owl Toby," I said annoyed that he thought I'd go with an owl.**

**"No he's not," Toby said and smiled "it's the king. Like in the story."**

**"Oh really?" I asked picking him up and he giggled. **

**"Yeah," he said excitedly "and your gonna marry him." **

**"Tobs," I said looking at him "doesn't that bother you that he stole you?" **

**"He didn't steal me," he said "you wished me to him. But then you missed me, didn't you?"**

**"Yes," I said putting him down on the couch "very much. So, he's not scary to you?"**

**"Why would he be scary?" Toby asked.**

**"I don't know," I mumbled and Toby laughed.**

**"It's ok Sarah," he said patting my arm "I'll protect you from the goblins." I smiled, how many people were going to say that?**

**"Well I think it's time you took a nap," I said and he tried to run but I picked him up before he could escape. **

**"But I'm not tired," he wined "I don't want to go to sleep."**

**"Yes you are," I whispered and tucked him in "if you need anything I'll be in my room ok Tobs?' **

**"Yeah," he sighed and soon fell asleep.**

****

**"Am I crazy?" I asked myself looking up at the ceiling "or is my little brother making more sense than I am?" I was secretly afraid of Jareth. God knows why, I sure as hell didn't. It wasn't like a constant fear either, it was more like when he kissed me or touched me. **

**I sighed and drifted asleep for a moment, until a tapping came from my window. May stood outside and I waved her away. Wait.... why was she outside MY window? I got up and opened the window and she slid inside. **

**"Do you know that Austin Becker is staking out your house?" she asked and my mouth dropped.**

**"What?!" I asked.**

**"He's sitting in front of your door," she said "I couldn't get in without getting my arm chewed off."**

**"Oh God," I mumbled putting my hands over my eyes "what do I do now?"**

**"I suggest you get rid of him," she said annoyed "before Karen comes home." I went down the stairs two at a time and opened the door. There he was, sitting directly in front of my door and I sighed.**

**"Austin," I said firmly "what must I do to get you to leave?!" **

**"I want you to be my girlfriend Sarah," he said "and I'm not leaving until you say yes." I couldn't take any of it, not anymore. I dashed past him and he followed me, down the steps, down the sidewalk and half way down the street. **

**"I swear if you don't leave me alone in two seconds," I said holding up a fist "I'll knock you into next week."**

**"But I love you," he said desperately. May stopped in her tracks and looked up at the tree. Jareth looked as if he was about to kill the boy. I signaled to May to keep Jareth calm and let me do it. It was my life; I could handle it... sort of. **

**"No you don't" I said "you see a pretty face and some boobs that's all. There's nothing in common here. Nada!" **

**"No," he said "I know, you're my soul mate." Now Jareth couldn't take it and flew down from the tree. I gulped. He (thankfully still as an owl) sat between Austin and me.**

**"Stay," I said pointing at the owl "stay there." I was afraid that Jareth would show himself to Austin, and that would just cause more problems for me. His eyes burned with annoyance and I said nicer "please," I said "stay here." **

**I took Austin and walked about a foot away from Jareth. **

**"Austin," I said "you must understand that you're warped and twisted idea of a soul mate isn't going to cut it."**

**"Look," he said "I went back home and looked it up on the computer. You MUST be my soul mate, because I care about you." **

**"You care about your mom and she's not your soul mate," I said sarcastically and May laughed. "The point is," I said "if I was your soul mate, I would have to actually like you back."**

**"Is it another guy?" Austin asked and I sighed, he must be a moron. **

**"Er," I waited a moment "if that would make you leave me alone." **

**"Sarah," he said "I just want you to be mine."**

**"I don't belong to anyone!" I yelled "it's MY choice to pick who I want to be with. I can understand if you're desperate but, I don't like you Austin. And why do you constantly think about you? What about me? Ever consider that maybe you stalking me, waiting outside my house and bashing my beliefs is hurting me?!" **

**"Because," he said "I look out for me." **

**"Then you can get lost," I said "because I'm not looking for someone that's just going to care about themselves. I need someone that's going to care about me and my feelings." I froze for a second. Jareth had said that to me the other day. I shook my head slightly, trying to snap myself out of it for the moment and went on to yell. **

**"But," he said "you're my-"**

**"NO I'M NOT!' I said one last time "its lust, that's all you have you horny little fruit cake! Leave me alone, I don't like you!"**

**"Well I don't see how you're going to stop me," he said slyly and that was it. I punched him in the nose and walked off. May looked at him, now on the ground and Jareth flew above me. **

**"I'll watch Toby for a while," May called after me "I'll explain to your step mom if she comes home!" I walked, and walked, and walked for the longest time and then sat down under a tree. I pulled my knees up to my chest and put my head down on my knees and cried. **

**"Idiot," I mumbled "stupid, thick headed, dense moronic-"**

**"I hope your not talking about me," Jareth said sitting next to me. **

**"Thank you for not killing him," I mumbled and Jareth smiled.**

**"Kill?" he asked "now I wouldn't do that. Turning him into a frog, now that's a completely different story." **

**"As good as that sounds," I said "I think not." **

**"Just giving ideas," he said. **

**"What exactly have you been telling my brother?" I asked curiously. **

**"Can't trust a five year old can you?" he asked chuckling a little.**

**"No," I said "you really can't. But then, that's why I don't tell him anything. So what'd you tell him?" **

**"Nothing really," Jareth lied and I sighed, not feeling like dragging it out of him.**

**"Guess I should get home," I mumbled and Jareth gave a funny look. "What?"**

**"It's just you used some stuff while you were yelling," he said "that we said and/or talked about the other day."**

**"Yeah," I said "didn't realize it until after I said it." **

**"Well," he said standing up "I'll walk you back."**

**"Are you sure?" I asked and he nodded. So we both started off for home. It was warm out, around seventy five maybe. The sun was out and I was amazingly comfortable. Jareth kept looking at me so I kept acting as if the other side of the street was interesting. I wouldn't look at him, though I'd catch him looking at me out of the corner of my eye. **

**I turned and focused on my shadow that stretched out in front of me. Jareth's shadow reached for mine's hand and kept walking. I looked to my hand and back at the shadow, I wasn't even touching Jareth. We walked in some shade and when we came out again, my shadow and his were both normal. I looked up at him and he smiled. **

**"What?" he asked. **

**"How'd you do that?" I asked. **

**"Do what?" he teased "I didn't do anything." **

**"Alright," I said slowly "then I suppose you didn't notice then." **

**"Notice what?" he asked, still smiling. **

**"Nothing," I said and looked up at how the sun shone through the trees. We reached the house and May came out, screaming at Austin and holding Toby for dear life. "Oh lord," I mumbled and saw that Toby was crying with a black eye. **

**"Would you like help this time?" Jareth asked and I nodded worriedly. **

**"Sarah!" May called "Austin got inside and came after me. Toby jumped on him though but got hit in the face and-" She kept going on about at the very moment, he was going through my drawers and most likely reading my diary, if I had one. **

**Jareth, lucky me, was no longer outside. He came back out holding Austin by the back of his shirt. Austin kicked and screamed like mad, trying to kill whoever was holding him in mid-air. **

**"Sarah," Toby suddenly stopped crying "that's Jareth. What's he doin here?"**

**"Toby, how do you know Jareth?" I asked.**

**"He's the Goblin King silly," he giggled "member?" **

**"I know that," I said "how do you remember him?"**

**"Don't know," Toby said and shrugged "I just do." **

**"I don't suppose I'm allowed to dispose of him," Jareth muttered as Austin screamed at the top of his lungs. **

**"What are we going to do with him?" May asked and I thought. **

**"Sarah," Toby said looking at me with his now black eye "don't hurt him. He can't help it, he's just confused." With May asking random questions and Toby begging for Austin not to be hurt, and then Austin himself screaming I couldn't take it. **

**Then everything stopped. Everyone froze and I sat down. Once again, the world had stopped, but this time it hadn't been because of love. It had been because of Jareth. **

**"Thank you," I said and sat down on the sidewalk. **

**"Why of course," he said stepping out from his frozen state. "Seemed like you needed some quiet." **

**"Why has everything become so confusing?" I asked, not really expecting an answer. **

**"Take a wild guess," he mumbled and pointed at himself. **

**"You?" I asked. **

**"Not purposely," he said raising his hands "but from time to time I do tend to get a streak of bad luck." He laughed to show he was kidding. "No," he chuckled "bad things just tend to happen. You can't ever do anything about it, just deal with it until, well, until you can fix it or make it go away." **

**"I can't make Austin go away," I said.**

**"Then fix him," Jareth offered "like your mother, make him forget that he thinks he likes you."**

**"I take it there's no pill this time," I said. **

**"No," he chuckled "there's not. I can do it though." **

**"Thank you," I whispered and he smiled. **

**"It'll be alright," he said.**

**"You always say that," I mumbled "and it's weird that you do."**

**"Considering that with my luck, things are never ok?" he asked "yes I know. But, like I said, fix it or make it go away." With that, everything started again and with Jareth not there to hold Austin up, he fell to the ground with a thud. May and Toby both stopped and looked at Jareth and I on the sidewalk.**

**"How'd you do that?" May asked and I shook my head. Austin looked around, as if he didn't know what he was doing. **

**"Hey May, Sarah," he said "how come Toby has a black eye?"**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten **

**We sent Austin home and I took a look at Toby's eye. **

**"Great," I muttered "Karen's going to love this."**

**"Hey Toby," Jareth said, completely ignoring what I had just said "do you want ot see a magic trick?"**

**"Sure," Toby said getting up off my lap and sitting next to Jareth on the front step. **

**"Now you see it," Jareth said holding up a mirror showing Toby his black eye. Then he waved his hand over Toby's face and held up the mirror again "And now you don't." **

**"Hey," Toby said, confused "how'd ya do that?" **

**"Oh thank you," I said taking Toby back in my arms "you've been such a big help Jareth you really have." **

**"Well," May said getting up "as fun as this has all been, I have to go. So I hope you feel better Tobs. And thank you Jareth. Oh and Sarah," she said turning around "tomorrow, my house, understand?" **

**"I can't," I said.**

**"Why not?" all three of them asked and I looked annoyed.**

**"I have plans," I said. **

**"Plans huh?" May asked "well when you're done, come by. I have to show you something." **

**"Alright!" I said and she went off down the street. Toby rushed inside, begging that I make lunch. I sighed and started in.**

**"So what?" Jareth asked "am I not allowed in?"**

**"It wouldn't stop you either way," I said standing in the doorway.**

**"OOO!" Toby cried "can Jareth stay for lunch!? Can he!? Can he!?" **

**"Your going to have to ask him," I said.**

**"Will you?" Toby asked. **

**"Well your going to have to tell your sister to invite me in first," he teased and Toby gave me an annoyed look. **

**"Come on," I sighed and took Jareth by the arm, dragging him in and shutting the door. I put the brisket in the oven and saw that Toby was already showing Jareth all his movies. I rolled my eyes and went up to my room. It was a mess. I sighed and put my books back on my bookshelf. I picked up one of my shirts and another book fell to the floor. I picked it up and saw it was the Labyrinth. I flipped though it, it wasn't the same anymore. **

**Why? It had changed. I looked more and noticed that, it was about me. I stopped and read. **

**_"Oh!" the girl cried out in the rain "it's not fair!"_**

_**"Oh really?" her stepmother protested "don't stand there in the rain!"**_

**I flipped a few more pages and read again:**

**_"I want my brother back if its all the same," the girl pleaded. _**

_**"What's said is said," the Goblin King said, walking closer to the already terrified girl.**_

_**"I didn't mean it," she lied.**_

_**"Oh you didn't?" the king asked. **_

**"I wasn't lying," I mumbled looking into the book. **

**"Odd isn't it?" Jareth asked and I jumped "oh, did I scare you?" **

**"Sorry," I said putting the book down "I though Toby was showing you all his junk." **

**"He's watching TV," Jareth said sitting on my bed and picking the book up "why do you suppose the book is changing to fit YOUR story?"**

**"You?" I asked and Jareth laughed. **

**"I wouldn't bother," he said chuckled "I see no reason for it. Perhaps it's because the first story was your mothers." **

**"Huh?" I asked "what are you talking about?!"**

**"Your mother," he said "you know." **

**"Yes I understand that," I said "what do you mean it was her story?!" **

**"You didn't know?" he asked worriedly. **

**"Apparently not," I pointed out and he sighed. **

**"The first story," he said "the one you so drastically wanted to live out was your mother's story. She wished you away."**

**"No," I whispered. **

**"No," he said "she did. But then, like you and Toby, she wanted to back." **

**"So she went through the Labyrinth," I said.**

**"Yep," he said "and now, oddly enough the book I gave her is changing. There's drawings and music and... how strange." I took the book and flipped through it. **

**"You were such a jerk," I mumbled and then closed my mouth "oops. I didn't mean-"**

**"It's fine," he said holding up a hand "I suppose you take it that way because you like it so much."**

**"I do not-"I started and he stood up.**

**"I can start singing," he said walking closer "that song that you love so much." I got quiet and he smiled. "I thought so," he said brushing past me and went back downstairs. **

**"I can start singing that song you love so much," I mocked putting my hands on my hips and sticking my tongue out. I took the book and flipped through it once more. **

**_"There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes" he sang as he-"_**

**I slammed the book closed. **

**"Damn you," I said tossing it on the floor "and that song." I walked out of the room and went down the stairs. I fixed both plates and gave one to Jareth and one to Toby, who had completely taken Jareth over. Going back upstairs I finished cleaning me room. Jareth left, not telling me and Toby was still watching TV when I came back downstairs. **

**"Jareth went home," Toby informed me "he says he'll see you later." I sighed out of frustration and went back upstairs and sat on my bed. **

**"Sarah?" Hoggle called. **

**"Yeah Hoggle?" I asked looking over to the mirror. **

**"Where's Jareth?" he asked worriedly.**

**"How should I know?" I asked. **

**"Because he was planning to stay with you all day," he insisted. **

**"Does he tell you everything?" I asked annoyed. **

**"YES!" Hoggle exclaimed and I looked over at him. He was seriously worried. "He wouldn't have left and gone someplace unless he either told me or you, or... someone!" **

**"Well maybe he's pissed," I mumbled. **

**"Sarah," Hoggle said quietly "he hasn't been upset since he's started talking to you again. He's not mad." **

**"Fine I'll look," I mumbled and dug the crystal out of my chest. I turned it and a very scary woman showed up in it. **

**"Darling," she cooed "we've been waiting for you. Come on in." With this she grabbed me and dragged me into the crystal with her. I could hear Hoggle calling after me, but I couldn't hear what he said. **

**Falling on the hard glass floor I looked up at the woman. Her hair was black while her skin was very pale. Her eyes shone an iced over blue and her lips a deep blood red. All in all she was very beautiful, and very frightening. **

**"Who are you?" I asked, fiercely. **

**"I?" she asked "I am Namui. Better known as the Queen of the Forgotten."**

**"Hi I'm Sarah," I said quickly "can I go now?"**

**"Oh," she pouted "and leave your boyfriend all alone?"**

**"Huh?" I asked. **

**"Jareth," she said motioning to him "seems to have forgotten that he is, or now was, the King of the goblins. In fact, he's forgotten everything." **

**"Ah," I said understanding a little more now "so you made the peach." **

**"Yes," she said smiling sweetly "it's amazing you surpassed it's power. But I have given Jareth a more powerful one. So I'm afraid that I am now, Queen of Goblins and he, well... he's just the forgotten." **

**"You can't," I whispered. **

**"I'm so very sorry," she laughed "and I'd be glad to give you a chance to help him remember. If not, he's mine forever and you... well, your mine as well." I took a deep breath. Could I do this? Would he remember? I wasn't sure but I had to try. **

**"I will," I said and she laughed. Suddenly I was outside and a clock was put before us. It was twelve fifty, I had ten minutes. Jareth stood there, looking at me blankly. "Jareth?" I asked. **

**"Who?" he said looking around "are you speaking to me?" **

**"Jareth," I said going over to him "its me, Sarah." **

**"Once again," he said "I don't have a clue to who your referring to." **

**"Your Jareth," I said.**

**"I am?" he asked. **

**"No I just like calling people by their wrong names!" I exclaimed and he laughed. "Don't you remember anything?" **

**"I cared about... something," he said slowly "what was it." **

**"A girl?" I asked. **

**"I think so," he said, frowning. Time was running out and he still couldn't understand that his name was Jareth. I shivered. It was so cold out. I moved around, worriedly and looked up. **

**"Jareth," I said as the idea crept into my brain "look up." **

**"Huh?" he asked. **

**"Look," I said grabbing his head and tilting it upwards "up. Now, make a wish." **

**"Why?" he asked.**

**"Just make a God damn wish!" I yelled and he closed his eyes. **

**"Alright," he said "so..."**

**"Ok," I said and looking around. I was a dandy lion and picked it and showed it to him. "Make a wish." He closed his eyes and wished and blew out off all the little white seeds. I looked at the clock, two minutes. "Now," I said lacing my fingers between his "make a wish." **

**"Alright," he whispered and he wished. **

**"Now," I said "you see the stars?"**

**"Yes," he said. **

**"Did they grant your wish?" He shook his head. "And the dandy lion?"**

**"Yes," he said again.**

**"Did it grant your wish?" I asked and he shook his head. "And me?" I whispered. **

**"But you haven't married me yet," Jareth whispered and before I could make an objection he kissed me, again. **


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven **

**Namui screamed in anger as we came back to her house of glass. Jareth looked at me and smiled. How annoying was that? I save him but it still feels like he's saving me? How does that work? **

**"You can't!" Namui yelled and Jareth sighed. He contained her within a glass crystal and it shrunk, and shrunk until nothing was left. He set me down on my bed when we got back and sat on the floor in front of me. **

**"So," he said nervously. **

**"What exactly happened?" I asked. **

**"Namui?" he asked "old girlfriend." **

**"Oh really?" I asked raising an eyebrow. **

**"Not like that," he sighed "besides, she was jealous." **

**"Jealous?" I laughed "why would she be," I paused. He couldn't be talking about me... could he? "Please tell me your not talking about me." **

**"I am," he said. **

**"And I just-"**

**"Yes you just verified it," he laughed. **

**"And you knew-"**

**"That you loved me?" he asked "since forever ago." **

**"Oh fun," I mumbled. **

**"I thought so," he laughed. **

**"Not helping," I snapped. **

**"It's not my job to," he said kissing me "I just choose to." **

**"What are you trying to do?" I asked.**

**"Me?" he asked innocently "try something? _Please_ Sarah, like I would try, anything." **

**"You would," I said "it's exactly like you to try... something." **

**"Well you won't know," he said "until the party, now will you?" **

**The next few weeks had been spent planning the party. So many people were coming that May was beginning to think that we needed another hotel. But, the only reason there were so many people was because May was smart and invited half of the damn Labyrinth. My book continued to change and got thicker and bigger. Soon, I wouldn't have to keep a journal because this thing documented everything. **

**Halloween day was probably the second scariest day of my life. I hadn't seen Jareth around much since the Namui incident. I'd seen him a few times in our tree and I'd called him once, but that was about it. I was hoping that he wouldn't come that night, but then, I knew better. **

**"Excited?" May asked when I went to her house to get ready. **

**"I'm somewhere in-between excited and a near death experience," I mumbled and she laughed.**

**"Don't worry," she said "your gonna love it. Everything is set up." **

**"Oh really?" I asked. Her eyes grew big. She was hiding something. **

**"Yeah," she said "it's all decorated Halloween like, nothing weird about it. Nope." **

**"Alright," I said keeping my mouth shut. I now knew why I hadn't seen Jareth or May lately, they had planed something. They did it like the ballroom I just knew it. I took a deep breath and though about how handsome Jareth would look. **

**Whoa. Did I just think about him... and me, together? As in, together until I die? As in, I wanted to marry him? No. It must be me freaking out over the party. But the more I thought about it, the more I came to realize that I loved him. Truly desperately loved him. **

**"Sarah," May said snapping her fingers "earth to Sarah."**

**"Huh?" I asked coming out of my thoughts. **

**"Get ready!" she yelled "we only have a little while before we leave. I put my make-up on and then slid on the dress. It differently was the same dress. I could tell by the smell and the feel of it. I put my hair up... didn't look right. I tried another style... nope. I got fed up and looked through the bag the dress came in, there was those little silver leaves. I curled my hair and put the leaves in, much better. **

**"Ready?" May asked and we finally looked at each other in out costumes. May looked a lot like cat woman. Actually, I think she was cat woman because, she defiantly had the eye thing going on. **

**"Catwoman?" I asked. **

**"Princess?" she giggled. We both laughed and got in her car to go to our 'ball'. **

**There was no way I could go in there. Cars lined up all over the hotel, but only those with invitations, and their friends could come in. **

**"I can't do this," I sighed and Catwoman... I mean May sent an understanding look. **

**"Look," she said "sometimes you have to suck it up and do what you have to do for someone else. I mean, look at me. I wanted this party to be something people would remember me here by. But, I changed it so... oops." **

**"I already knew," I said quietly "neither you, nor Jareth are good at keeping secrets." **

**"Sarah," she started but I shook my head.**

**"Thank you," I said "May, you're my best friend and," **

**By then we were already hugging. We both knew that if what we both thought would happen happened that neither of us would be seeing a lot of each other.**

**"One last thing," May said before we got out of the car "do you like him?"**

**"No," I sighed "I love him." **


End file.
